Hinata's Revenge
by Tamaki Yuuki
Summary: Hinata akan membunuhnya di hari yang tak akan diingat oleh dunia sekalipun  i'm suck at summaries :p
1. Chapter 1

**:D**

**Meet me again.**

**Yang hiatus setaon. -_-**

**Fandom baru :D**

**N A R U T O**

**Tadinya mau crossover sama Death note ato Bleach. Tpi gak jadi. Seseorang yang bernama Hikari de natsu sama Rosly namikaze yang suka rated M tapi pembunuhan. Tak ada unsure yaoi. -_- (gomeneee… ****) tapi bagi yang suka SADISTIC di sini sedikit, BANYAK, S E M U A. ya sudah lah. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED :D**

**Summary:**

**Aku akan membunuhnya, di hari yang tidak akan diingat dunia sekalipun.**

**Rated:**

**M=17 tahun ke atas.**

**Natuto punya om …. Gatau namanya, pokoknya itu aja. Sedangkan cerita ini punya saya. :D**

**Her Diary….**

_**Rabu, 23 Febuari 2000.**_

_**23.05**_

_Diary…._

_Hari ini aku bertemu ibu. Tahu tidak? Begitu aku melihatnya, Dia bilang aku cantik…_

_Dia bilang aku manis…_

_Dia bilang aku bersih._

_Senangnya! Dia mengatakan bahwa aku lebih mirip mawar putih. Ibu bilang aku tidak sama seperti yang dikatakan temanku._

_Yang katanya aku mirip dengan Lavender. Aku sudah tahu bahwa julukan lavender itu tak pantas untukku._

_Tapi ibu bilang bahwa aku mempunyai kelemahan dibalik kesempurnaan ku._

_Beliau bilang kelemahanku sama seperti yang dimiliki setangkai mawar putih. Apa yah?_

_Ya sudahlah. Eh Diary Tadi aku bertemu Naruto-kun! Dia baru pulang dari Amerika setelah belajar slama 5 tahun disana._

_Duh kangennya diriku pada dia. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa. Tapi sepintas mengapa ia terlihat sedikit melupakanku?_

_Aku ini masih pacarnya. 5 tahun aku lost contact dengannya. Tapi aku bersabar…. Tapi sikapnya?_

_Hmm… semoga besok dia lebih baik padaku. Sudah malam Diary… aku butuh tidur…_

_**Kamis, 24 Febuari 2000**_

_**23.56**_

_Diary…. _

_Ibu sakit keras. Tadi pagi ia terbatuk-batuk hingga berdarah. _

_Kupeluk beliau. Kurebahkan kepala beliau di pundakku. Tapi masih, darahnya dingin._

_Aku merasakannya ada di pipiku._

_Kuharap Ibu baik-baik saja. Neji tadi menghampiriku. Dia datang dengan Istrinya._

_Tentu saja itu TenTen, teman baikku. Neji berbicara 4 mata pada ibuku. Sehingga aku dan Tenten diluar ruangan ibu._

_Tenten bicara padaku. Dia bertanya padaku apakah aku masih mempunyai hubungan dengan Naruto._

_Kuyakinkan Tenten akan hal itu. Tapi Dia terlihat bingung._

_Dia bilang ada seorang wanita berambut merah muda sedang dekat-dekatnya dengan Naruto-kun._

_Aku tidak percaya. Aku bilang mungkin dia salah melihat._

_Tapi apakah benar? Tapi siapa? Huh…_

_Yang terpenting saat ini agar ibu kembali sehat…._

_Naruto-kun…_

_**Jum'at, 25 Febuari 2000**_

_**22.40**_

_TIDAK! _

_Aku benar-benar benci hari ini…._

_Dimana yang kucintai dan kukasihi_

_Tiada untuk selamanya._

_Ibu… maafkan Hinata yang selama ini tidak mematuhi mu_

_Maafkan Hinata yang selama ini menyusahkan mu._

_Andaikan waktu dapat berputar ulang akan Hinata cegah kematian mu._

_Tapi tak bisa bu. Hinata bukan tuhan._

_Saat aku menangis sendirian, di pusara ibu yang hening._

_Seorang lelaki memelukku dari belakang, menengadahkan kepalaku dan mencium keningku._

_Naruto-kun…_

_Dia masih mengingatku! Dia masih mencintaiku!_

_Syukurlah di kala hatiku duka masih ada yang bisa menemaniku._

_**Sabtu, 26 Febuari 2000**_

_**23.12**_

_Tadi siang aku berniat membeli bunga untuk Tenten. _

_Tenten sedang ada di rumah sakit. 5 hari lagi dia akan melahirkan anak pertamanya. ^^_

_Aiih senangnya. _

_Aku pun pergi ke toko bunga milk Ino. Teman mainku dimasa kecil. Aku sering membeli bunga disana_

_Biasanya aku dapat potongan harga darinya. _

_Disaat aku masuk, ada seorang wanita berkacamata hitam. Tampilannya modern dan terlihat bukan dari Konoha._

_Dia terlihat kebarat-baratan, meskipun tekstur wajahnya seperti orang Konoha juga._

_Warna rambutnya Merah muda…_

_Duh Cantik nian wanita ini. Mata zamrudnya sedikit terlihat dibalik kacamatanya._

_Dia baru saja keluar dari toko Ino. Membeli sebuket mawar putih._

_Dan aku merasa, bahwa aku mengenali wanita itu._

_Aku pun masuk ke toko Ino, Dia menyapaku hangat seperti biasa. _

_Aku mengambil beberapa bunga Mawar putih dan daisy putih juga merah._

_Sambil aku merangkainya, aku bertanya pada Ino tentang wanita itu. _

_Dia bilang dia Sakura…_

_YA TUHAN! SAKURA! Sudah 10 tahun dia tidak di Konoha! Dan dia kembali! 10 tahun dia di New York. Karena urusan orang tuanya_

_Dan dia kembali…_

_Aaaiiih…. Kangen hatiku akan tawanya. Dulu… Aku, Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten sering bermain bersama. Kangen dan rindu aku padanya. _

_Tapi begitu aku mengingat akan rambutnya… aku terpikir akan perkataan Tenten yang lampau. Huhhh…_

_**Minggu, 27 Febuari 2000**_

_**21.58**_

_Aku dan Ino pergi ke rumah sakit, Neji bilang kelahiran Tenten 3 hari lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan._

_Hmm… seperti siapa ya bayinya nanti… hihihihi._

_Tak sabar aku. Melihatnya. Neji ada di dalam ruang bersalin menemani Tenten, huh deg-degan aku._

_Dari jauh aku melihat Sakura!_

_Dia bersama seorang lelaki, cukup tampan._

_Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. _

_Sewaktu kami masih remaja, Ino tidak bisa diam berbicara tentang pria itu sebelum ada Sai yang sekarang menjadi tunangannya. _

_Sasuke terlihat mesra sekali dengan Sakura. Aku hanya diam saja tersenyum sedikit kearah sakura. _

_Sasuke adalah seorang Dokter di rumah sakit Konoha ini._

_Sakura berhenti menjadi pengikut Tsunade, yang digantikan oleh Sasuke. _

_Mereka memiliki hubungan apa? Jangan-jangan…_

_Hahahaha.. tak ada yang tak mungkin. Begitu Sakura masuk, Sasuke sekilas melihat kearah ku dan mengedipkan matanya padaku._

_MENJIJIKAN! Aku tidak menyukainya._

_Ah! Bayinya!_

_Laki-laki! Neji memberinya Nama Akio… _

_Selamat datang, Akio Hyuuga! _

_**Senin, 28 Febuari 2000**_

_**23.46**_

_DIARIII!_

_AKU INGIN BERTERIAK SEKUAT TENAGA! _

_DARI SEJAK PAGI, AKU MELIHAT SAKURA, TAPI…_

_BERSAMA NARUTO-KUN!_

_BERPEGANGAN TANGAN BAHKAN BERCIUMAN!_

_AKU MELIHATNYA SAAT AKU MELEWATI MOBIL NARUTO-KUN!_

_DAN TAK SENGAJA KULIHAT MEREKA! AKU MEMBUKA PINTU MOBILNYA! _

_KUTAMPAR NARUTO KERAS-KERAS! _

_SAKURA MALAH MENAMPARKU! SAHABATKU SENDIRI! DIA MENAMPARKU.._

_SAKIT HATI INI…. SAKIT! LEBIH SAKIT DARI APA YANG KUBAYANGKAN! DIA BILANG NARUTO MILIKNYA!_

_MILIKNYA!_

_DIA BILANG AKU WANITA RENDAHAN! AKU DICACINYA! AKU DIMAKINYA!_

_DIA BILANG BAHWA NARUTO-KUN TIDAK LAGI MENCINTAIKU! TIDAK LAGI MENYUKAIKU! TIDAK LAGI MENYAYANGIKU!_

_INO DATANG PADAKU… MEMELUKKU ERAT. DAN MENAMPAR NARUTO-KUN DAN SAKURA. _

_AKU MENANGIS DI BAHUNYA. INO MENGAJAKKU KE MOBIL, DISANA ADA SAI…_

_SEPUPUKU… TUNANGAN DARI INO… BERUSAHA MENENANGKANKU. AKUPUN PULANG.. MATAKU SENDU._

_KULIHAT ADA BEBERAPA MISSCALL DARI NARUTO DAN SMS PERMINTAAN MAAF. TAPI AKU TAK MEMBUTUHKANNYA._

_MALAMNYA…. MALAM DIMANA KESIALAN ITU BERUJUNG._

_AKU PERGI SENDIRIAN KELUAR. MENCARI HAWA SEGAR UNTUK DIRIKU YANG SESAK. _

_KULIHAT SEORANG LELAKI DI DEPAN JALAN…_

_SASUKE._

_DIA MENARIKKU, MENDORONGKU KE MOBILNYA. BERUSAHA MELEPASKAN APA YANG ADA DI TUBUHKU!_

_DIA MELAKUKAN HAL TERBEJAT PADA HIDUPKU! AKU MENANGIS! AKU MERONTA TAK DIGUBRISNYA!_

_TUHAN! AKU TAK SANGGUP!_

_DIA BILANG AKU CANTIK, DIA BILANG AKU LEBIH SEMPURNA DARI SAKURA!_

_DIA BILANG DIA LEBIH BAIK DARI NARUTO-KUN!_

_SEBURUK APAPUN PERLAKUAN NARUTO PADAKU… DIA TAK BISA SEPERTI SASUKE! DIA TIDAK BERPERILAKU BEJAT PADAKU! _

_SASUKE LALU MENDORONGKU KE LUAR MOBIL… DENGAN TANPA PAKAIAN DAN HANYA DENGAN SEPOTONG SELIMUT. _

_DAN DIAPUN PERGI! KURANG AJAR KAU SASUKE! AKU BERLARI KE RUMAH. SAMPAINYA… AKU LANGSUNG MENELPON INO._

_INO DATANG KE RUMAHKU. DAN AKU MENANGIS LAGI. INO EMOSI._

_DIA BILANG PADAKU BAHWA JIKA DIA JADI DIRIKU DIA INGIN MEMBUNUH SASUKE._

_TERNGIANG DALAM PIKIRKU…_

_BUNUH…_

_BUNUH…_

_BUNUH…_

_INGIN KULAKUKAN ITU…_

_PADA KETIGA PENGHIANAT DAN MANUSIA PECUNDANG ITU._

_AKAN KULAKUKAAAN! _

_1000 KALI LEBIH MENYIKSA DIBANDING DI NERAKA!_

**-TBC-**

**Akhirnya…. Selese dalam waktu 1 jam. Akakakakakakakak…..**

**Tamaki seneeeeng bgt.**

**Seneeeng klo banyak review… :D**

**Chap depan langsung tamat! Janji! XD**

**Udah ah….. laper udah abis energy dikuras buat ff. akakakak. **

**Bye byeeeeee…**

**I lop u full.. :*****


	2. Chapter 2

**DOR! :D**

**Senangnya dalam hatiii….**

**Kalu banyak yang review… :D**

**Akakakakak….. males ngomong.**

**Cerita ini punya sayaaaaa…. XD**

_**Normal POV**_

Hari ini begitu cerah. Burung-burung bernyanyi. Matahari tersenyum menyinari hari ini. Hari yang hanya datang 4 tahun sekali, 29 Febuari. Begitu tentram dan indah. Mata sayu Indigo itu terdiam di kamarnya, berdandan cantik dan manis. Rambut panjangnya digerai, menggunakan pita putih di kepalanya, dengan gaun putih _Lolita _selutut dengan renda-renda yang menghiasinya. Menggunakan sepatu _mary jane _hitam dengan kaus kaki putih yang panjang. Begitu anggun nan manis…

Tetapi jika kita lihat secara lebih teliti lagi…

Baju yang dikenakan Hinata adalah pakaian seperti seseorang yang sudah mati dan siap dimasukan ke dalam peti.

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya hingga berpakaian tak wajar seperti itu.

Apa dan Kenapa mungkin hanya Hinata dan Tuhan yang mengetahuinya.

Hinata berjalan keluar. Kali ini sendirian. Wajahnya polos. Bagai orang tertidur namun matanya terbuka. Langkahnya anggun tidak terburu-buru tidak juga seenaknya. Langkahnya bagai menghargai tanah yang diinjaknya. Banyak orang melihat kepadanya, tidak dengan tatapan baik. Melainkan mengerikan. Hinata tak mempedulikannya. Dia hanya terus berjalan

Dia melihat ke arah ponselnya. Menekan beberapa keypad. Sepertinya dia tengah mengirim sms ke lebih dari satu orang. Kemudian dia tersenyum licik. Membuat semua semakin ngeri menatapnya, bagai orang kerasukan matanya seperti tidak melihat ke jalan. Semakin orang meperhatikannya dengan rasa ngeri semakin tidak peduli dirinya pada orang lain. Dia terus berjalan. Ke suatu tempat. Seperti sebuah apartemen.

Dia menatap sesaat ke gedung mewah itu. Dan kembali berjalan ke dalamnya. Menaiki lift hinggga lantai 23. Aura gelapnya semakin menggerubunginya. Seakan-akan dia ingin membagi niat jahatnya kepada orang lain yang disekitarnya. Hinata membuka salah satu pintu kamar, tetapi sebelumnya menggunakan sarung tangan putih yang senada dengan pakaiannya. Untuk apa? Entahlah, instink Hinata yang memerintahkannya untuk memakainya.

"Selamat siang."

Serunya dengan riang. Berbeda dengan tadi yang begitu mengerikan. "Siang, Hinata." Jawab lelaki pirang yang ada di dalamnya. Tidak salah lagi, dia Naruto. Hinata mempemanis senyumnya, tidak seperti senyum licik yang ia sombongkan tadi. "Hinata-chan, maaf untuk yang kemarin. Sakura yang memaksaku." Hinata menggeleng anggun. "Tidak apa, Naruto-kun." Serunya. Naruto perlahan berjalan mendekati perempuan lavender itu. Dan memeluknya erat.

"Tidak marah kan?"

Tanya Naruto berbisik pada telinga Hinata. Hinata tidak mebalas pelukannya. "Tidak Naruto-kun, Hanya saja…" Naruto masih memeluk Hinata dengan eratnya sementara aura di tubuh Hinata sudah berubah kembali. "Hanya apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Hinata tersenyum licik pada Naruto. "Aku dendam padamu." Jawabnya, Saat Naruto ingin menjauh, Hinata sudah memegang pisau di tangannya.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

**BRAAK!**

Hinata yang ingin menebas Naruto justru malah menebas meja disampingnya. Rupanya Naruto cepat tanggap sebagai ninja. "A-apa?" Hinata kembali berlari ke arah Naruto dia berniat menghunuskannya ke tubuh manatan kekasihnya, namun pisaunya terlempar saat Naruto menepis tangannya. "Kamu kenapa Hinata jangan gila!" Seru Naruto sedikit berteriak ke arah nya. Hinata justru semakin tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang membisu.

"AKU MEMBENBENCIMU! AKU DENDAM PADAMU! YA BENAR, AKU MEMANG GILA! KATAKAN AKU SEMAUMU HAHAHAHAAHA!"

**PRAAANG!**

Hinata memecahkan jendela kamar itu, Naruto yang bergetar. Dia ketakutan. Setiap detik tawa Hinata semakin menggelegar ke seluruh ruangan. Sarung tangannya sudah sobek dan tangannyapun mulai mengeluarkan darah. Naruto seperti bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Hinata. Naruto terpojok, Hinata semakin gembira. **JLEB! **Kaca yang dipegang Hinata tidak mampu menusuk sasarannya, tetapi justru pada tangan kanan Naruto. "Ah! Hinata kau GILA!" Bentak Naruto pada Hinata. Dia memegang tangannya yang berlumuran Darah.

"Tak punya kata-kata lain untukku, Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto yang meringis kesakitan disana. "A-aku mencintaimu Hinata, Jangan bunuh aku." Seru Naruto padanya. Namun Hinata justru semakin murka mendengarnya. "KAU MENCINTAIKU? HAHAHAHA! OMONG KOSONG!" Hinata mengambil vas yang ada di dekatnya, melemparkannya pada kepala Naruto, dan **PRANG! **Tepat sasaran, kini dahi Naruto tertusuk beberapa beling dari vas dan keningnya mulai berdarah.

_Kriiiek…._

"Naruto, tadi aku—AAAAHH!"

Seru seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk. Wajahnya shock rambut merah mudanya tersibak. Saat dia hendak melarikan diri keluar, Hinata menarik kerahnya, mencekiknya, dan melemparkannya ke arah meja. Terlihat dia pingsan. "KAU BOHONG NARUTO!" Naruto yang sudah lemas tiada terkira hanya melirik padanya. Hinata mendekatinya dan mengambil pecahan vas di dekatnya. "Aku tidak ingin kau berbohong lagi padaku, Naruto-kun." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang dimanis-maniskan. Hinata mebuka mulut Naruto dan memotong lidahnya dengan pecahan vas bunga. Tetapi tidak terpotong sepenuhnya. Hinata sudah mencoba beberapa kali untuk memotongnya tetapi baru terpotong setengahnya.

**CRASH!**

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hinata menarik Lidah Naruto hingga terpotong seluruhnya. "Nah, kini kau tidak bisa berbohong lagi padaku, Naruto." Serunya dengan nada yang licik. Naruto ingin mati. Dia ingin sekali untuk mati. Dia tersiksa. Apalagi dengan lidahnya yang terpotong. Air matanya turun ke bumi dan dia menangis. "Aaaah… kau bilang kau mencintaiku ya? Berarti kau selalu memikirkan ku…" hinata mengambil tongkat baseball dari lemari Naruto.

"Kita lihat, siapa yang selalu ada di otakmu, Naruto-kun." Serunya. Namun dari belakan Sakura sudah siuman dia mengambil tongkat kayu bekas meja yang dipatahkan oleh Hinata dan berniat memukulkannya ke kepala Hinata. Saat itu Hinata tersenyum dia tahu akan hal ini. "Jangan coba-coba, Haruno Sakura." Sakura yang di belakangnya terkaget. Sebelum ia mundur, Hinata sudah mengambil tongkatnya dan berteriak ke arahnya.

"PENGHIANAT!"

**BRUG!**

Hinata memukulkan tongkat baseballnya sekuat tenaga ke kepala Sakura. Sakura terpental ke tembok dan kepalanya sudah berdarah. Hinata tersenyum picik dan melupakan urusan Naruto. Dia beralih ke arah Sakura. Sakura menggigil ketakutan. Dia hanya diam dan memegangi kepalanya yang terus mengeluarkan cairan pekat. "K-Kau setan!" Hinata tersenyum ke arahnya dan menepuk pundaknya. Kemudian berbisik. "Terima kasih pujiannya." Dan sebuah telinga yang baru saja dibisiki itu tak bisa mendengar lagi. telinga itu jatuh ke bawah Sakura ketakutan melihat telinganya sendiri terpotong. Hinata menjambak Sakura. "Matamu hijau, aku ingin memilikinya." Dengan lihainya tangan Hinata menyentuh bola mata milik Sakura. Sakura terus memejamkan matanya.

"**DIAM! AKU INGIN LIHAT!**"

Hinata berteriak ke arahnya. Tangan kirinya membuka paksa kelopak mata milik sakura sedangkan tangan kanannya mencongkel paksa matanya. Sakura meringis minta ampun namun tak digubris oleh Hinata. Hinata masih mencongkel matanya hinga benar benar terlepas dari tempatnya. Dan mata kanan Sakura terjatuh ke bawah. Kini Hinata melepaskan Sakura. Sakura berjalan sempoyongan mengambil matanya. Tetapi saat ia hendak mengambilnya. Hinata menginjaknya hingga mata emerald itu sudah benar-benar sirna. "mataku.. mataku…" Hinata semakin puas mendengar ringisannya. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah Naruto, terlihat naruto sedang menekan beberapa keypad dari ponselnya.

Secepat kilat Hinata berlari ke arahnya. Dan menginjak tangan Naruto. "Ingin menelpon siapa?" Naruto menggeleng. Hinata kembali menginjak tangan Naruto hingga beberapa ruas jarinya keluar dari kulitnya. Hinata semakin riang dibuatnya. Kemudian Hinata memotong kaki kanan Naruto dan tangan kiri Naruto. "Nah, kau tak bisa berbuat apapun. Oiya! Memorimu!" Serunya Riang, Dia mengambil pisau di dapur dan menguliti kepala Naruto. Namun kerangka putih melindungi otaknya. "Aih.. mengganggu saja."

**BRAAK!**

Hinata mengambil payung didekatnya dan menghunuskan gagangnya ke arah kepala Naruto sehingga organ merah muda itu terlihat. Hinata mengambilnya, mengorekinya tetapi yang dia temukan hanya cairan lengket dan tidak berguna. "Otak itu menjijikan." Hinata masih memegang otak Naruto dengan utuh. Dan dia melihat ke arah Sakura. Dia mengambil sejumput otak milik Naruto. Dan mendekati Sakura. Dia menjambak rambut Sakura dan menyumpal tempat matanya dengan otak Naruto yang baru saja di korek. Sakura menjerit sekencangnya. Dia berlari tanpa arah.

**PRAAANG!**

Dia menabrak jendela kaca di kamar itu dan terjatuh dari atas. Dan terlihat sebuah mobil menabrak dirinya yang sudah terjatuh itu. Kemudian seseorang mendobrak pintunya. Laki-laki biru dongker dengan tampang murka tiba-tiba mencekik Hinata. "KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH SAKURA KAU IBLIS!" Berteriak sekencang-kencangnya ke arah Hinata. Hinata tertawa licik. Dan menendang Sasuke jauh-jauh. Sasuke pingsan ditempat. "Karena dia penghianat. Dan aku membencinya." Serunya pada Sasuke. Hinata menyeret Sasuke dan mengikatnya kuat-kuat. Kemudian dia mengambil air panas dari kamar mandi Naruto.

Sasuke yang sadar langsung menerima siraman air mendidih dari Hinata. Kulitnyapun melepuh dan memerah. Hinata bellum puas. Ia mengambil pisau yang tadinya bekas menguliti kepala Naruto. Dia memotong alat kelamin milik Sasuke dan Hinata tersenyum. "Benda itu sudah kau pergunakan dengan tidak sesuai." Sasuke menjerit. "BERISIK!" Hinata mendorongnya dan mengambil lidahnya dengan sekali tarikan. Tetapi, cincinnya jatuh ke dalam tenggorokan Sasuke.

"Sial!"

Hinata menebas tenggorokan Sasuke dan kerongkongannya, dia mengodok isi kerongkongan Sasuke hingga ke lambungnya dan mencarinya juga disekitar paruu-paru tapi tetap tidak ada. "Nanti aku dimarahi kak Neji." Dia mengambil pisaunya dan merobek kulit milik Sasuke. Ginjal, paru-paru, lambung semua ia keluarkan. Namun tetap tidak ada. "Aku yakin ada di sekitar kerongkongannya" Dia kembali mengecek isi kerongkoangan Sasuke dan ternyata cincin Hinata tersangkut didalamnya.

"Yes!"

Hinata berusaha menarik cincin itu keluar tapi tidak bisa. Dia mengambil cutter milik Naruto dan dia menyobek kerongkongan Sasuke kemudian dia ambil cincinnya menggunakan cutter itu. Hatinya riang bukan kepalang. "Hmm… sebaiknya kutaruh mereka dimana ya?"

Hinata berfikir. Kemudian dia menaruh Naruto, kaki kirinya dan tangan kanannya ke dalam lemarinya. Dan dia menenggelamkan Sasuke ke dalam _bath tub _air panas. Dia melirik ke arah organ-organ Sasuke dan Otak Naruto yang berceceran. "ini digimanakan?" Kemudian Hinata memiliki ide. Dia mengambil otak, Ginjal, hati, Paru-paru, potongan kelamin Sasuke dan lambung ke dalam sebuah mixer. Dia menghancurkannya hingga menjadi cairan kental berbau amis. Dan dia menyiramkannya ke tanman-tanaman milik Naruto di dalam apartemen. Hinata mengganti bajunya dan sarung tangannya . kemudian dia melihat kulit jari tangan Naruto dan pisau didekatnya. Dan dia menempelkan kulit jari tangan itu sesaat di gagang pisau dan kemudian ia taruh. Setelahnya dia pergi.

"Terima kasih untuk undangannya." Dia membungkuk sesaat dan mengunci pintunya. Dia berjalan pulang dengan hati riang dan gembira. Cincinnya sudah ia kenakan kembali dan ia berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Setelahnya dia memikirkan perkataan ibunya, tentang dirinya yang seperti mawar putih. Dan dia berfikir mengapa ibunya berbicara seperti itu. Kemudian mengertilah dirinya mengapa ibunya berkata demikian. Dia berfikir bahwa mawar putih adalah sesuatu yang suci dan baik. Namun karena dia teralalu putih, dia mudah _ternodai. _

Dia tertawa tidak peduli meskki nanti dia akan di eksekusi.

Dia tetap bahagia dan senang.

Dendamnya kini sudah terbalaskan.

**~End~**

**Hwakakakakakak… gimana?**

**Saya pikir kurang sadis. -_-"**

**Tapi biarlah. Yang penting janji saya sudah terlaksana. **

**Dedicated to: **

**Hikari de Natsu**

**Rosly Namikaze **

**Babaaaaay… **

**I lop u pulll…. :*****


End file.
